New Beginnings
by xoxopuckleberryfan
Summary: Puck knew that Rachel Berry was off limits, she was the Coach's daughter, but it didn't stop him for wanting to know her. Rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A.N. This is my 1st story so please be nice. This is also just a filler chapter. You can leave suggestions of what you want to happen. Oh and everyone gets along in this. Rachel is a freshman, while everyone else is a junior. Quinn did have the baby her sophomore year. She gave it away for adoption not to Shelby though. Mercedes and Finn are the leads. Rachel is going to be the only newbie in the Glee Club. Now Story will begin.

When Rachel is texting it's in **bold **and when it's somebody else it's_ italicized._

Rachel's Point of view. I can't believe that this is my first day of high school. I absolutely hate it. I don't know anybody because my dads decided we needed to move here. Ugh. My daddy is the new head football coach here at McKinley. My daddy used to be a Dr. But he quit. My dad is a successful lawyer. So I guess you could say I am lucky. Well I go to the office to get my schedule. I tell the secretary my name. she gives me it and tells me "your dad is a wonderful coach." I say "I wouldn't of thought he just got his degree for it." I look at my schedule and I see that I have history with my daddy as the teacher great. Why did he have to work here at my school? I go to my first block which so happens to be history, When I get there only a few more kids are in the classroom. So I go ask my dad "is this the only Advanced Government and Geography class?" He says "yes, don't worry I wont give you any special treatment and I will tell the class that." I say "ok" When I start to go to my seat my dad stops me and says "you are the youngest person in this class everybody else is a junior or senior." I say "wonderful." He tells me "don't worry there is a couple of football players in here and I told them to be nice to you." I say "dad I am going to a seat now."

When I sit down I get my cell phone and send a text to my best friend Kayla. Kayla text's back _how is the new school_? **Boring so far, I kno no one and I will probably be the youngest person in all my classes because of what my old school. **_Aww I wish I was there with u. be strong. Remember I get to come in two weeks. _**I can't wait till then tell everyone in our old group I said hi. I g2g the bell just rung and my dad is teaching this class. **When I put my phone up finally, everybody else is here. My dad gets up and tells the class "my name is Leroy Berry I am new here and some of you may know me as Coach Berry the new head coach. Since I don't know any of you everybody is going to tell the class their full name, grade, and other things you feel like telling everybody." Somebody raises their hand and ask "is it true that you are gay?" My dad says "it is indeed, but that's all you need to know about that, I won't talk about it because I know some people frown upon that. Now you can tell me about yourself first now. He goes then other people go. It's on my row ant the first person is Quinn Fabrey, she is a junior, a cheerleader, in glee club, and she also had a baby over the summer and gave it up for adoption. Next is Santana Lopez she is also a junior, cheerleader, and in glee club. Her best friend is a person named Brittany. The next person is Mike Chang a junior, glee alumni, and football player. Then Finn Hudson he is a junior, glee alumni, and football player. The person in front of me is Noah Puckermen, but he likes to be called Puck, he is a junior, glee person, and football player. I think he is sort of cute so is Finn. It's my turn so I say my name is "Rachel Berry, I am a freshman. I used to go to a private school this is the only reason I am in here, oh and coach Berry is my dad." My dad then says "know that I know each and every one of you a little better know I will tell you a little about myself. I used to be a doctor, but I quit about three months ago. Because I got a call from the school bored about the jobs I have now. I told them about my preference of gender so to speak and they still wanted me to have the job. So I took it. As you know Rachel is my daughter she is my pride and joy. I will the hate day I have to take her for her first drive and first date.—I interrupt him "don't talk about me when I am here." He goes on "anyway I just want to know I will not treat Rachel any different then you." Quinn raise's her hand and she asks "what does your husband do? I mean I know you don't want to talk about it but I don't think anybody will mind." He asks the class if they minded. They said no. So he said "Hiram is a lawyer." Somebody asks what type? My dad said "he just changed to a divorce lawyer he used to be a defense attorney." Quinn says "ok' My dad says "since it's the first day and we only have fifteen minutes left after I give you the syllabus you can talk with each other quietly and you guys will get books next class period." After he passes the syllabus out , everyone stars to talk with each other. I just sit quietly until somebody clears their throats. I look up and its Quinn and Santana. Santana asks me "is it true you are a gymnast?" I say "yes I was, why? She says "well we lost a cheerleader because she transferred and since me and Quinn are the co captions we need to find someone. I really don't want to see lot of people that can't dance or tumble. Can you please try out or will it interfere with your gymnastic training? I reply "for one how did you even know you're a gymnastic, two no it won't because I won't start practice again till 2011, but I am still not completely sure about that." Santana says "my best friends little sister is obsessed with gymnastics and all she takes about how you are on the national team and how you have two gold metals, three silver metals, and one bronze metal because you went to world in July." I say "I will have to talk to my dads about it. Then I will get back to you." Santana loudly says "Mr. Berry can you talk to your husband before the day is over and asks if Rachel can become a cheerleader. My dad says "yes." Santana says "all three of us will be back at two." Santana goes in the front to talk to Mike. Quinn says "sorry about Santana." I ask "is it hard to juggle glee and being a cheerleader?" She says "no, but out coach makes it hard. She absolute hates Mr. Shuester he is our glee coach and a Spanish teacher." I say "I know he is sort of my god father. I asks because I wan to join glee." She says "you should join that too, it's really fun." I say "I am going to try out after school today hopefully." She says "cool, the bell is about to ring do you know what your next class is?" I get my schedule out and say "college Algebra." Quinn says "I can't help you get there because I am on the other side of the building." Noah/Puck says "I have that class next I will take her." Quinn says "ok." Then the bell rings so I get my stuff and I follow Noah to math.

A.N. - I know this chapter sort of sucked but please review remember it's my 1st story I will only be able to update once a week. Next chapter will be better but it's still a filler chapter, but you get to find out Rachel" past, oh I probably will need a beta. I don't know how that works so please explain it. And Noah got Quinn pregnant. They tried to date but that decided they were only friend's nothing else.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

A.N. This is my 1st story so please be nice. This is also just a filler chapter. You can leave suggestions of what you want to happen. Oh and everyone gets along in this. Rachel is a freshman, while everyone else is a junior. Quinn did have the baby her sophomore year. She gave it away for adoption not to Shelby though. Mercedes and Finn are the leads. Rachel is going to be the only newbie in the Glee Club. Now Story will begin.

When Rachel is texting it's in **bold **and when it's somebody else it's_ italicized._

Rachel's Point of view. I can't believe that this is my first day of high school. I absolutely hate it. I don't know anybody because my dads decided we needed to move here. Ugh. My daddy is the new head football coach here at McKinley. My daddy used to be a Dr. But he quit. My dad is a successful lawyer. So I guess you could say I am lucky. Well I go to the office to get my schedule. I tell the secretary my name. she gives me it and tells me "your dad is a wonderful coach." I say "I wouldn't of thought he just got his degree for it." I look at my schedule and I see that I have history with my daddy as the teacher great. Why did he have to work here at my school? I go to my first block which so happens to be history, When I get there only a few more kids are in the classroom. So I go ask my dad "is this the only Advanced Government and Geography class?" He says "yes, don't worry I wont give you any special treatment and I will tell the class that." I say "ok" When I start to go to my seat my dad stops me and says "you are the youngest person in this class everybody else is a junior or senior." I say "wonderful." He tells me "don't worry there is a couple of football players in here and I told them to be nice to you." I say "dad I am going to a seat now."

When I sit down I get my cell phone and send a text to my best friend Kayla. Kayla text's back _how is the new school_? **Boring so far, I kno no one and I will probably be the youngest person in all my classes because of what my old school. **_Aww I wish I was there with u. be strong. Remember I get to come in two weeks. _**I can't wait till then tell everyone in our old group I said hi. I g2g the bell just rung and my dad is teaching this class. **When I put my phone up finally, everybody else is here. My dad gets up and tells the class "my name is Leroy Berry I am new here and some of you may know me as Coach Berry the new head coach. Since I don't know any of you everybody is going to tell the class their full name, grade, and other things you feel like telling everybody." Somebody raises their hand and ask "is it true that you are gay?" My dad says "it is indeed, but that's all you need to know about that, I won't talk about it because I know some people frown upon that. Now you can tell me about yourself first now. He goes then other people go. It's on my row ant the first person is Quinn Fabrey, she is a junior, a cheerleader, in glee club, and she also had a baby over the summer and gave it up for adoption. Next is Santana Lopez she is also a junior, cheerleader, and in glee club. Her best friend is a person named Brittany. The next person is Mike Chang a junior, glee alumni, and football player. Then Finn Hudson he is a junior, glee alumni, and football player. The person in front of me is Noah Puckermen, but he likes to be called Puck, he is a junior, glee person, and football player. I think he is sort of cute so is Finn. It's my turn so I say my name is "Rachel Berry, I am a freshman. I used to go to a private school this is the only reason I am in here, oh and coach Berry is my dad." My dad then says "know that I know each and every one of you a little better know I will tell you a little about myself. I used to be a doctor, but I quit about three months ago. Because I got a call from the school bored about the jobs I have now. I told them about my preference of gender so to speak and they still wanted me to have the job. So I took it. As you know Rachel is my daughter she is my pride and joy. I will the hate day I have to take her for her first drive and first date.—I interrupt him "don't talk about me when I am here." He goes on "anyway I just want to know I will not treat Rachel any different then you." Quinn raise's her hand and she asks "what does your husband do? I mean I know you don't want to talk about it but I don't think anybody will mind." He asks the class if they minded. They said no. So he said "Hiram is a lawyer." Somebody asks what type? My dad said "he just changed to a divorce lawyer he used to be a defense attorney." Quinn says "ok' My dad says "since it's the first day and we only have fifteen minutes left after I give you the syllabus you can talk with each other quietly and you guys will get books next class period." After he passes the syllabus out , everyone stars to talk with each other. I just sit quietly until somebody clears their throats. I look up and its Quinn and Santana. Santana asks me "is it true you are a gymnast?" I say "yes I was, why? She says "well we lost a cheerleader because she transferred and since me and Quinn are the co captions we need to find someone. I really don't want to see lot of people that can't dance or tumble. Can you please try out or will it interfere with your gymnastic training? I reply "for one how did you even know you're a gymnastic, two no it won't because I won't start practice again till 2011, but I am still not completely sure about that." Santana says "my best friends little sister is obsessed with gymnastics and all she takes about how you are on the national team and how you have two gold metals, three silver metals, and one bronze metal because you went to world in July." I say "I will have to talk to my dads about it. Then I will get back to you." Santana loudly says "Mr. Berry can you talk to your husband before the day is over and asks if Rachel can become a cheerleader. My dad says "yes." Santana says "all three of us will be back at two." Santana goes in the front to talk to Mike. Quinn says "sorry about Santana." I ask "is it hard to juggle glee and being a cheerleader?" She says "no, but out coach makes it hard. She absolute hates Mr. Shuester he is our glee coach and a Spanish teacher." I say "I know he is sort of my god father. I asks because I wan to join glee." She says "you should join that too, it's really fun." I say "I am going to try out after school today hopefully." She says "cool, the bell is about to ring do you know what your next class is?" I get my schedule out and say "college Algebra." Quinn says "I can't help you get there because I am on the other side of the building." Noah/Puck says "I have that class next I will take her." Quinn says "ok." Then the bell rings so I get my stuff and I follow Noah to math.

A.N. - I know this chapter sort of sucked but please review remember it's my 1st story I will only be able to update once a week. Next chapter will be better but it's still a filler chapter, but you get to find out Rachel" past, oh I probably will need a beta. I don't know how that works so please explain it. And Noah got Quinn pregnant. They tried to date but that decided they were only friend's nothing else.

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own.

While Noah and I are walking to class I ask "what do you want me to call you?" He replies "I like to be called Puck." I say " I will try to remember that but in the mean time I will call you Noah, so just remind me you like to be called Puck." He says "ok, do you know that your dad really loves you." I reply "yes." He asks "so did your dads go through an artificial simulation (I think that's what's it is called but I am not sure) to have you." I reply "yup." He replies "can I ask you an important question?" I reply "yes."

He asks "does it suck not knowing who your biological mom? I am only asking this because I'm the dad of Quinn's baby and I miss my baby. I just want to know how it feels. I know it's not the same thing." I reply "I honestly haven't thought about it in awhile, but when I first so to speak became a woman I cried because I didn't know what to do. My dads couldn't help and it sucked. Also I am getting ready to date basically. I have no luck getting a boyfriend because of having two dads." He says "so she'll be ok." I reply "yes."

After he says that he says "this is our class." We enter and the teacher says "names." We tell them ours and he says where we sit. Noah and I sit next to each other near the back. The teacher does this till everyone arrives. Then he goes to the front room and says my name is "Mr. Barrett and I hope you like the person you sit next to because this is going to be your permanent seat for the entire year." So I know this is your first day and all, but you guys have an assignment to do." He hands it out. Then he gives out the syllabus. He says "as you can see to take this class for high school credit you don't have to rake a test, but if you want this class for dual credit, you have to have at least a 3.0 grade point average. You also have to take the act and get a 20 and another test that I will give you in class and get at least a three on it. That will be at the end of the year though." He asks "does anybody have any questions?" no one does. So the teacher says begin your assignment. Oh and before I forget to tell you we will be getting the books in next week and when we begin to take notes, you will have to write the objective down and everything I write down to get points. Before the test I will pick them up and grade them." He goes and sits down.

Noah and I start the worksheet. We finish it before anybody else. We have twenty minutes left. Noah asks "what class do you have next?' I reply "Advanced Spanish III." He replies "me to." I say "cool." He asks to get my schedule I give it to him. He says "we have almost every class together besides English I, and P.E." I reply "that's sweet so we have three classes on A days together and three classes together on B days." He replies "I hope you won't get sick of me, I say I won't." The teacher comes by us and asks "are you guys down?" we say "yes." He asks "can I see the assignment?" We give it too him. He says "I know you guys didn't copy because I saw you guys work instead of talk, you guys can work with each other during class, except for tests." We reply "ok." He leaves then. The bell rings. Noah and I get up.

The rest of my classes were basically the same as the beginning of the day. Noah and I talked in Spanish. At lunch he introduced me to his friends. I liked them. They all knew my dad, they liked them. Brittany asked me the weird questions. But she made me laugh. So that's all that mattered. In my final class Honors English I; I wanted to punch everyone in there. They were so annoying and rude to me; until they found out I was Coach Berry's daughter. When the bell rung, I went to my dad's classroom to see what my daddy said. Santana, Brittany, and Quinn were already there. When my dad saw me he said "your dad and I agreed it would be a good idea for you to be a cheerleader since I coach basically everyday." I say "ok, but what about Glee?" He says "ask somebody to take you home after and if they can't your dad or I will come pick you up." I say "ok, I a going to try-out for glee and the cheer squad now." But before I leave my dad says "After your try-outs, come and watch us practice, because your father is working late in the office for at least three weeks." I reply "ok, I will see you soon." I go to the choir room first. I see Mr. Shue in there. I open the door and say "can I try-out for glee?" He says "of course." I tell him I am singing "Avril Lavigne's When You're Gone." When I am finished he says "I will let you know if you got in glee on Friday." I say "ok, bye Uncle Will." He says "bye Rachel."

After I leave the choir room I go to the gymnasium because that is where the try-outs are for cheerleading is being held. When I get there this woman is yelling how she doesn't have anything to cry and some of there girls should get it done because she doesn't see the point of them. She looks up and sees me she asks "what are you doing here?" I reply "I want to try out to become a cheerleader." She asks me "do you even know how to tumble." I say "yes I do." The coach says "who do you expect me to believe you?" Santana goes up and says something to her. She then says you are on, don't mess this up because if you do I will destroy your dreams. First practice is Saturday be here at nine in the morning. Oh and feel this form out and bring it to my office in the morning." She leaves. Brittany comes up and says "you got it lucky, but don't let her fool you she is way more mean then she was just now." I say "ok." Santana asks me "do you need a ride?" I say "no, my dad will take me home I am going to watch the rest of practice." She says "ok, I will see you tomorrow then." Quinn comes up to me and says "make sure you bring some money on Saturday because we get a lunch break then we come back and practice for a couple more hours." I say "thanks, for telling me I will see you in the morning." I go to the stands and wait for practice to end.

A.N. sorry for the wait I was just so busy with school and family stuff, plus my computer decided to crash and I lost eight chapters of this story so I have to start from scratch again. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own. I am Really Sad Now.**

** The rest of the week goes by pretty much the same way. On Friday after third block Mr. Shue told me that I am in the Glee Club. He tells me that they practice Tuesday's and Thursday's, but when big competitions are coming up they practice on Monday's and Saturday's. When I get to lunch, I tell Noah I am in the Glee Club he says "that's pretty awesome that you made it." I reply "I am so happy that I did make it, but it's going to be a lot of work for me to juggle glee with the cheerios." He replies "if Britney, Quinn, and Santana can do it, so can you." **

** Santana says "what can she do if we can? Because if you're talking about you, you are wrong because she is the coach's daughter and I don't think he'll like that very much, considering your reputation." He says "I wasn't talking about that I was talking how she can juggle glee and being a new cheerio to." Britney replies "you made it, yay now we can actually compete, maybe we can actually win this year?" I reply "you haven't even heard me sing so how do you know?" She replies "I have this 8th sense knowing if people are good at something. Like how Mike's really good at dancing, Matt's really good at debating major issues,-" Santana says "we already know this." Brit says "but I knew before anyone else knew." Quinn says "oh and it would be your sixth sense not your eight sense because you already have five." Brit just says "oh." Everyone else goes back to eating.**

** I ask Noah "what did Santana mean about your reputation?" I could tell he did not want to tell me. He was about to answer, but the bell decides it needs to ring at that moment. Ugh. But I could tell that he was happy he didn't have to answer the question. **

** My last block seemed to drag on forever; we had to write an essay over History. It's stupid because we are in an English class. Any way we only have ten minutes left. The teacher says "next class period we start to read Romeo and Juliet, so be prepared to read the parts I give you guys." I groan, I have already read this story about Shakespeare. That's just wonderful. Not. When the bell rings I go to my dad's classroom. He has a student in there so I wait. When the kid goes out, I go in. When my dad sees me he says "Rachel, what do you need?" I say "Coach Sylvester texted me earlier saying we have practice tonight from three to seven. And she needs some of the money today for the year." He says "ok, I will call your father and tell him to bring the money here around four." I say "ok." As I am leaving my dad says "do you need me to wait till practice is over to drive you home?" I say "no, you van leave at five, Quinn will take me home she just texted me saying that." My dad asks "do you think you guys will eat after?" I say "we might?" He gives me twenty dollars in case we eat somewhere and for gas. **

** When I get to the locker room Quinn, Santana, and Brit are the only one's there. I ask them "where is coach?" Brit says "in her office." I go knock on the door she says "open up." I go in and she says "what do you want, Newbie?" I reply "I thought I should tell you my daddy will be here at four to give you money." She says "ok, oh and here is your uniform, you have to wear it every football game since I decided you will be one of the girls cheering at them. You will also need to wear it the day before we have competitions. And if you don't you have to run an extra three miles, get privileges revoked, and other things I decide for you." She gets something else out and says "here is one your practice uniforms, you'll get the other two tomorrow with your pom-poms, shoes, and a schedule for all the practices and all competitions we will have." I say "thanks" and leave her office.**

** When I get back to inside the locker room I change into my uniform. I ask Quinn "where do I put my things?" she replies "you can put them in my locker; tomorrow coach will assign new lockers. We actually get to use the new locker room that they put in. Coach designed it. It's right by the football field actually." I say "cool." **

** When the rest of the girls are done getting ready we go the gym. Coach says "you pathetic girls will be here for forty-five minutes learning all the cheers, after that you guys can get a fifteen minute break, to get water then you guys will meet me on the football field at exactly four to learn at least two routines. If anyone is late you guys will run a mile and a half today and three miles tomorrow. The person or people that are late will be running ten hills today and ten hills tomorrow."`**

** Coach teaches us the all the cheers. I thought I did really well even though I have never cheered in my life before. I have everyone down; I just need to perfect them, which I will if I continue to practice them. Anyway coach says "I was wrong before you guys aren't pathetic you guys are lazy losers, I shouldn't even allow this break, but I am so I don't have to be reminded of how sucky you guys just now were." She leaves.**

** All the girls go get water. We all arrive at the field by 3:58, I see my dad giving coach the money then he leaves. I see my daddy coaching the football team, they actually look good. I should probably pay attention to coach. **

** By the time we leave the school it's seven thirty. Quinn says "I am starving, how about you guys." We all said we were. She asks "where do you wan to eat."**

**Brit says "Applebee's" We all agree on eating that. I text my dads telling them I probably won't be home till ten-thirty. They said that's fine. When we get to Applebee's we all order water. We all also get the chicken tenders. While we are waiting for the food to arrive we talk. Brit asks me "are you dating Puck or something." **

** I reply "nope Noah and I are just friends." Quinn says "he must really like you or he is scared of your dad because I had his baby and I can't call him Noah. He only allows his mom; sister, Mrs. Hudson, and Finn call him that." I say "oh." Santana asks "do you like Noah?" I reply "I think he is really cute." Our food arrives then. We all eat. After we eat we pay for our food and leave. When I get home I set my alarm and all I can think tomorrow is going to be hell. **

** I was absolutely right to think that.**

**Author's Note- So next chapter will skip ahead to the first game of the season and may have a flashback or two. If anybody can remember the football name please tell me. Oh and Rachel's best friend forever may or may not be coming. Since I had to rewrite all this again this story has taken a huge turn around. Please Review. Be Nice.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I wanted glee for Christmas all I got was the game and the new c.d.

Today is the big game; apparently the football team last year lost all but one game, the coach sucked at teaching them, well that what Noah tells me. The only game they won was with Kurt. Santana and Quinn are teaching me how to wear a pony tail. I finally say "guys the one I had was perfectly fine." Quinn says "not the one you had that was for a competition."

WTF is that supposed to me. I say "we have more than one pony tail that we are supposed to have?" Santana says "yes, one for games this one is supposed to be a little curly, pony tail for competitions need to be somewhat curly, the one for nationals need to be really high and super curly, if not coach Sylvester will kill us for not telling you." I say 'this is so confusing, I actually miss my gymnastics training." Quinn asks "when does that start?' I reply 'sometime in February I will practice every Sunday, Wednesday, and whenever we do not have school, practice for glee, or cheerio practice. Right now it is just every other Sunday I train." Santana asks "when is your first meet?" I say "March 14th." Quinn says "so you really won't have an outside life when you start training." I say "yes, but you get used to it." Coach Sylvester comes in and says "You guys are pathetic, you can't get anything right, and you need to go out to the field now because the game starts in 30 minutes. You better do well out there because if not, I will make you suffer."

We all go out to the football field. There are a lot of people in the stands right now and more people are still coming. I start to stretch. I see my daddy in the stands. The other cheerleaders are talking to people in the stands, so I go to the fence and yell "Daddy." He comes to the fence and asks "are you nervous?" I say "no, I am used to performing." He says "oh I need to tell you, your trainer called today and he says you need to start training sooner than he thought." I say "When and why?" He says "starting next week, your schedule will be the same as it would be in February and you need to start sooner because the competition got pushed up to January 16th." I say "I have nothing to do that weekend so that's okay." I will have to tell Mr. Schue and coach Sylvester that." He says "you need to leave because you have fifteen minutes until the game starts." I say "ok, I love you, bye" I go back to the track. Coach Sylvester comes in and says "get in a circle." We get into one and she says "you call this a circle; if you do you need to go back to kindergarten." She starts to give us a pep talk. After this we go into the grass and start to wait for the guys to come out. The announcer dude starts to say the names of the other team, I tune it out." When our team comes out they go through the banner and go to the side lines.

The cheerios go back to the track. I look over to see my dad coaching them and telling them something. Quinn comes over and asks what's on your mind?" I say "I have to start training next weekend because the meet got pushed up to January 15th." Quinn asks "with the same schedule." I say "yes." She says "it's a good thing that we have nothing till the end of Jan." I say "I know." The game starts then and we start to cheer.

It's already half time and we are winning by seven. When the guys go to the little building for my dad to tell them what they did wrong. We go to the field and do our routine. By the time we get done we only have two minutes left till the game starts again. So we can't get anything to eat and drink. My daddy calls my name I go over there. He says "I got Brit, San, Q, and you water bottles. I didn't get anything to eat because I think your dad wants to go somewhere with some of the football players and their parents to eat with us." I say 'ok." He says you can invite some of your team mates if you want to." I say "ok and thank-you for the water bottles daddy." I go where the girls are and give them the water bottles.

The game starts again and we cheer again. We won the game 49-35. Everybody is excited that we won. We go to the locker room and shower. I already asked San, Quinn, and Brit if they wanted to come with me to go out to eat. They said yes and their parents are talking with my daddy to find out how many of us are going so they can go to the restaurant to reserve it. By the time we are ready to leave it's close to ten. We go by the boys' locker room to wait for my dad. He comes out and says "let's go." Quinn asks "can Rach come with us to wherever we are going?" My dad says "yes and meet us at Applebee's we reserved it out two weeks ago so it's fine to sit anywhere you want." I tell my dad 'thanks and I will see you there."

We go to Quinn's car and go to the restaurant. When we get there we order our drinks and wait to order our food until the others get here. They get here at , Finn, Mike, and Matt comes and sits with us. I say "congrats on the win boys." My dad comes over and says "order your food." The waiter comes over and "we order what we want." While we wait for the food I tell everybody about the change of plans.

When the food gets here we eat. When we are done we talk about everything they tell me all about baby gate. I can tell that this is a hard subject for Quinn, Finn, and Noah uncomfortable. So I change the subject. Brit says wait "are you adapted to because you have two dads.' I say "no, my dad's used a turkey bester to find a mom for me." Brit asks "do you know your mom?" I say "no she signed a paper saying she can't be a part of my life." Noah changes the subject then I whisper thank-you to him. When my dads and the other parents split the bill, we all leave.

About three months later.

I absolutely hate practice. I know I need to train for the meet and all, but it sucks. I get two weeks off for winter break and I really needed a break. I can't even hang out with my friends. I just can't wait for this to be over.

AN- I am so sorry that I had you guys wait. I had to get surgery and my internet is off but I am updating this on a friend's computer but I will be so much better at this so I decided to give you two chapters. I really need a beta I will take offers. Sorry again. And I will be a lot better at updating cause I will be getting my internet back and next chapter will be her meet.


End file.
